


Love

by Amoridere



Series: One-Shots [8]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Canon, Spoilers, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted love, yet she knew hate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Golden Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875644) by [BadMitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadMitt/pseuds/BadMitt). 
  * Inspired by [Do You See How They Shine?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/129083) by Darkenning. 



_"Love"_ , a word she thought synonymous with hate  
Fair was foul and foul was fair  
Yet, she felt empty

She wanted love  
Yet, she knew hate  
Hate was better than nothing

She had felt so empty

She stood, glaring at her  
For the loss of something precious to her  
She was offered forgiveness

Some part of her wanted it  
And another part of her seethed  
Yet, she wondered:

_Is forgiveness love?_

To accept and surrender, would mean betrayal  
Of everything she was created for and h̦̥̭̲͕ͯ͊́ͯ̀͊̾ė̠͎̪̪͇̫͔ͦͯ̄̈́̚͜r͛̽ͯͧ̆͏̠̥͖͚̪̜̣ plans  
Yet, she wanted love

 _She_ felt like love, yet she once hated her  
She hurt her and worst and, yet, she was forgiven  
She was confused

She thought her destiny was laid out  
Yet, through her, she found she was wrong  
However, she came to a sad realization

She couldn't have what she wanted

She wanted love  
And some part of her wanted forgiveness  
She knew she couldn't have it

To have would mean she'd risk losing

Her heart shattered  
Fair was foul and foul was fair  
She wanted love, yet she knew hate

She was the same as her  
She knew this, yet she yearned more  
Her mind was at war with itself

She stopped glaring  
Smiling a sad yet very sadistic smile  
and asked,

_"Won't you set me free?"_

She couldn't surrender  
Yet, she knew she wouldn't last long, otherwise  
So, she made her choice

She obliged her  
Setting her free where she stood  
Severing the thread that was her life

Her last words were:  
_" Thank you for your forgiveness."_

She wanted love  
Her heart and paradigm was shattered  
Despite, it all, she was forgiven

She couldn't have what she wanted

Yet, she wanted love

_Is forgiveness love?_

For once, hate felt and was much different than....

..... _Love_


End file.
